Accidental Reunion
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Toshiro meets someone he thought was dead. How will he react? One-shot


I do not own Bleach

Karin and Toshiro are 17 and have been dating for a few months. Also Toshiro's parents are unknown and both of Karin's parents are still alive.

Toshiro and Karin walk around Karakura Town.

beep beep

Toshiro "Hollow. Close by. Watch my body Karin." Karin "Alright."

Toshiro jumps out of his body and flash steps away to fight the Hollows.

30 minutes later*

Toshiro comes back limping dripping blood

"That was more than I was expecting."

Karin "Are you okay?! Let's get you to the clinic so I can bandage you!" "It's fine. It's just a little cut?" "Toshi. Don't act so tough. Just because you're a Soul Reaper Captain doesn't mean you won't bleed out of not bandaged." "Fine… where's my Gigai? I should probably do something with that?" "Right there."

She gestures beside her at the Gigai. Toshiro pushes his glove against it and it changes into a pill.

Toshiro "Karin don't even question how that works." "Not gonna."

He puts the pill in his pocket and limps over to her.

Karin puts her arm around him helping him stand "How many Hollows?" "I lost count."

She sighs and she takes him the clinic. @Kurosaki clinic!! Karin cleans up Toshiro's wounds.

Yuzu comes downstairs "Hey Karin-chan? Hitsugaya? What are you doing here?"

Karin "This idiot got beat up fighting Hollows." "You make it sound like its my fault. I can't counterattack fast enough to block a close range cero." "You got hit with a damn Cero?!" "Not the first and won't be the last."

Karin sighs.

Yuzu smiles at them "You two sure do make a really cute couple."

Toshiro kisses Karin's nose making her blush deeply.

Yuzu smiles "You both are dorks sometimes. Bye. I'm going to get groceries. Dad's gonna be home tonight. So is Ichi-nii. You know what that means."

Karin groans as she finishes wrapping the bandage "That means they're gonna be noisy again!"

Toshiro smiles popping his shoulder "Thanks Karin." "No problem. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you bleed to death on the side of the street."

Toshiro rolls his eyes.

Yuzu "Bye Guys." "Later Yuzu." "Bye Yuzu."

She leaves. Karin kisses Toshiro's neck. Toshiro blushes deeply.

Karin "Dork."

He glares at her with pink cheeks.

Karin "You're adorable." "Am not…" "If you say so. Either way. You lost a lot of blood and need to rest."

Toshiro stands up and grabs his shirt "I'm fine. This is nothing." "Toshi. You need to rest."

Karin takes him to the couch laying him down.

Toshiro "Karin I'm fine." Karin "Oh really?" "Yes." "Wounds?" "Healed."

Karin raises an eyebrow and punches him.

His bandages turn red "Ack! What was that for?!"

"To prove your wounds aren't healed yet. Just rest. I'm going to go make a call. Stay." "Fine."

He sighs giving in. Karin goes upstairs. Toshiro closes his eyes for a moment.

Male voice "Toshiro-san!!! Is it really you?"

Toshiro opens his eyes adjusting to see the person "AHHHHHH!!"

He falls off the couch in shock.

"Toshiro-San it is you!!!"

"C-c-c-c-Captain?!?! What the hell?! I thought you were dead!!"

Isshin picks Toshiro up hugging him "You've grown so much! You're the Captain now it looks like! I'm so proud! My second son is home! He's alive!!"

Toshiro "Put me down!! Captain let go I need to breathe!"

Isshin holds him in front of him spinning in a circle. Karin comes back down and sees the mess.

Toshiro yells in a semi childish voice "Captain Shiba!! Put me down!!! Why are you always like this!" Isshin "Because you're my second son! After all those years we're finally back! We just need Rangiku!" "Put me down!! This is humiliating!"

Karin sighs leaning against the wall "Dad! What are you doing!"

Toshiro "He's your Dad?!?!"

Isshin "Ahhh! Karin-chan! Toshiro-san's here! He's like my second son!" "Put me down!!!"

Toshiro kicks his former Captain. Karin tries not to laugh and shatter Toshiro's pride.

Toshiro "Karin… I feel so bad for you… Shiba Isshin is your father?!" "Huh? How do you even know Dad?"

Isshin jumps up and grabs Toshiro from behind "I was his Captain around 700 years ago!!" "700 years ago?!?! How old ever are you two?!?!" Toshiro "If he would put me down I'd answer!!" "I'm 4,347! He's imma say 1,429?"

Toshiro manages to free himself again "Captain!"

Karin "You guys are so old!!" "Barely!" "Karin I forgot to mention we age about 1 year every 100… Except during teenage years for some reason?" "Because no one would deal with puberty for that long!" "Makes sense." "I did not know that?" "That's because puberty hasn't hit you yet!" "Captain!"

Isshin laughs ruffling Toshiro's hair.

Isshin "So why are you here Toshiro?" Karin "Dad… Toshiro's that guy I've been with?"

Isshin lights up "My daughter and old subordinate are dating!! So cute!! I'm so happy!! Masaki! Masaki come here!"

Masaki comes in "What's going on? Oh Karin is that him?" "Captain let me go!"

Toshiro frees himself and gets his arms aimed to do Kidō "Stop attacking me or this will be a repeat of 700 years ago!"

Isshin puts his hands in the air surrendering.

Isshin "Fine Fine. Masaki what do you think about Toshiro?"

Masaki smiles "Good job Karin. You fell in love with the right person."

Karin smiles and blushes softly "Thanks Mom." Toshiro "Wait Karin? These are your parents?!" Karin nods "Mom, Dad. That's my boyfriend. Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Toshiro "I probably didn't make the best first impression? My apologies Mrs. Kurosaki." Masaki smiles "I've heard enough stories to know the kind of person you are. Please just call me Masaki." "Okay Masaki." Isshin "You're open!"

He tries to tackle Toshiro.

Toshiro "Hadō #33 Sōkatsui!" Isshin "Bakudō #81 Dankū!"

Masaki smiles "Just like the old times." Karin "Huh?" "From the stories your dad would always tell. These two sure haven't changed."

Karin smiles "Guess not. What do you think of him Mom?" "He's a good guy. And in the end he's to scared of Isshin to do anything to you. He may be able to defend himself from Isshin's stunts, but he knows how bad he can be." Karin smiles "That's true."

Toshiro and Isshin at the same time "Bakudō #1 Sai!"

Both are tied down. Masaki and Karin laugh. Yuzu and Ichigo inside.

Ichigo "Huh?" Masaki "Toshiro and your father used a binding Kidō on each other." "Oh. Wait what?" Yuzu "I told you. Hitsugaya was wounded and Karin brought him here."

The two souls undo the Kidō annoyed.

Masaki "Toshiro? Come here for a moment?" Toshiro "Okay."

He follows Masaki upstairs.

Masaki "So? You and Karin huh?" Toshiro "That wasn't the way I intended to meet you two?" Masaki smiles "I think that was to be expected. Considering you thought Isshin was dead. Huh?" "He just disappeared. It took a year to figure out where he was. The RDSD stopped monitoring him. I never heard any news in over 6 centuries. So I assumed the worst." "What did you believe happened to him?" "Huh?" "He was your Captain. What did you believe happened?" "That he went rouge. Rumors said that he abandoned his life to help the enemies. Some said he switched sides. Others that was a traitor." "That's everyone else. Toshiro I'm asking about what you personally thought back then?" "I couldn't believe my Captain left. He didn't give an explanation or a warning. Just said he'll be back after he took care of something. I never believe Captain would betray us. I knew he had a reason. I never knew what though. When the Head Captain said I was next Captain I thought that meant Captain was dead. I'm glad he's alive. That's just not the way I would have liked for it to go." "Do you want to know he truth?" "What?" "The reason. Do you want to know?" Toshiro hesitates "Yes." "He saved an enemy's life. A Quincy. Me. He saved me about 700 years ago." "But if you're a Quincy don't you age normally?" "I used to. Until he save me that is. After that we both start aging Soul speed." "Wow. So _so_ much is explained about your children." "All of them are powerful. The one who got the strongest Quincy power is Yuzu. Ichigo and Karin got Soul Reaper power mostly. Karin did get a fair amount of Quincy though. But don't worry. She'd rather wear black instead of white. Rather purify the Hollows than destroy them." "That's my Karin alright." "Your Karin? How long have you been together?" "A few months." "How sweet. Let's go back before they all kill each other."

Toshiro follows Masaki down the stairs back to the Kurosaki crazy.

Ichigo "Karin what the hell?!?! I don't approve of you dating someone who's over 1,000 years old!" "Ichigo why does it matter who I date?!" "Because you're my little sister!" "Yuzu's dating someone and you didn't say a thing about it!" "What!? Yuzu!?" "Aww all our children are growing up!! Masaki my sweet!! Isn't it sad!! All three of our kids are grown up and dating!!" "That's nice darling. Yuzu how are you and Jinta?" "She's dating Jinta!? That bastard!" "Ichigo. Be nice. Both of your sisters are teenagers. They're almost 15. When you were 15 you were…" "…Becoming a Soul Reaper." "And you…" "Broke into the Soul Society and stopped Rukia's execution." "And…" "Started dating her. But that different! Toshiro tried to kill me! So has Jinta!"

Toshiro "I tried to kill you because you were a Ryoka! My orders were to kill."

"What about that other time?" "You asked for a sparring match."

"Other time." "You pretty much asked for it. I warned you. So did the others that were stationed."

"What about when the whole Ōin thing? You tried to kill me a couple times then too!" "I told you to stay out of it. That was my fight not yours. I had to settle that score once and for all."

Isshin tries to attack Toshiro again.

Toshiro "Not gonna work Hadō #4 Byakurai!"

Isshin "Hadō #4 Byakurai!"

He counters Toshiro's Kidō.

Isshin "After 7 centuries is this the best you can do?!"

Toshiro grabs Hyōrinmaru "Don't be ridicules! I couldn't be a Caper with that level of strength!"

Isshin grabs his Zanpakutō "Show me how much you improved then!"

Just as both are about to release their Zanpakutōs blue arrows are shoot pinning them too the wall.

Yuzu who is holding her Quincy bow "Toshiro-san's still wounded."

Masaki also holding her own bow "And I'm not having two Bankai releases in the house after we just cleaned."

Toshiro smiles a charming prince like smile "My sincerest apologizes Masaki."

Karin throws a pillow at him "Will you stop using that smile to get out of stuff!!!"

Toshiro laughs "My lady? Don't pretend you don't do the same?"

She throws another pillow at him.

Masaki and Yuzu get rid of their arrows.

Toshiro "It was nice meeting you Masaki. Captain. 700 years."

Isshin "Yeah I owe you and Rangiku answers."

"No kidding. I'm heading back to the Soul Society. See you later my lady."

"Toshi…"


End file.
